APS: Anything for a Smile
by Dorrica
Summary: /"Alternate Puss Series"/ A pink ribbon? Puss? Has he gone mad? Just what on Earth possessed him to wear that pink abomination?


**Title:** Anything for a Smile  
**Author:** Dorri  
**Summary:** ["Alternate Puss Series"] A pink ribbon? Puss? Has he gone mad? Just what on Earth possessed him to wear that pink abomination?  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Fiona and Puss  
**Disclaimer:** Puss and Fiona belong to Dreamworks Animation. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

**Anything for a Smile**

Puss would be lying if he said life wasn't good. He had always loved a life of adventure and danger, and he thought for sure that giving all that up would have left him feeling empty, but he didn't find himself missing it quite as much as he would have expected. Sure, he still longed for the glory days occasionally, but this new life of pampering was proving to be an experience far better than he would have ever expected.

The tabby rolled over onto his back, the soft, plush, purple cushion hugging his frame. His jade eyes glanced at the bowl residing several feet away, a bottle of cream by its side. He stared at the bottle for quite some time, contemplating whether he should move from his cushion and pour himself a bowl. His taste buds yearned for the taste of cream, but this cushion was just so comfortable…

"Hey there, cutie," came Fiona's perky voice as she entered the tent, setting aside her axe.

"Hola, Princesa," the feline replied, stretching his arms above his head. He finally willed himself to sit up, lifting a paw to his mouth to bathe himself.

"You haven't been sleeping this whole time I've been gone, have you?"

"Off and on," said Puss with a shrug, flicking his tongue out and running it along his arm.

"Stop bathing for a second. I have something for you," Fiona said cheerfully as she approached the tabby and scooped him up. She suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Have you gotten heavier?"

"It's two pounds at the most," Puss growled. Fiona shrugged, sitting the feline down in front of an old, cracked shield.

"Okay, close your eyes."

"Why?" asked the feline, craning his neck to look back at the ogress.

"Just close them."

Shrugging, Puss closed his eyes, brows furrowed with curiosity. He felt something slip around his neck and secured snuggly in place, heightening his curiosity even further.

"Okay, you can look now!" Fiona exclaimed excitedly. Puss slowly cracked both eyes open, not sure what to expect at first, but the moment his eyes took in his reflection, and the pink…_thing _wrapped around his neck, his heart sank.

Oh. God.

Puss blinked in horror as he stared at the pink ribbon tied into a dainty bow around his neck. "Welcome to Hell," he muttered without thinking. Hurt flashed across the ogress' face.

"You don't like it?" she asked pitifully, her ears lowering. Puss quickly snapped his head around to face the ogress.

"No, no!" he said quickly. "It's not that! It's not that at all! It's just that…well…" The feline glanced at his reflection again, regretting it instantly. "Oh, God," he groaned, quickly looking away. "It's just that…it's not really _me. _Why not a nice leather cravat instead? It's _kind _of like a bow, and I think I look much better in black, wouldn't you agree?" he said in his best attempt not to hurt the female's feelings.

"But…I think this looks so much cuter," she protested, resting her chin lightly on the top of his head as she grinned as his reflection. "You're the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Puss had to will away the urge to cry. No, no, no! This was just too much! It was beyond humiliating! No, there was no way he would allow himself to be made into a fool. This was crossing the line. He was _not _someone's dress up doll. Becoming a house cat had left a pretty big bruise on his ego, but that pink horror would chew his ego up and then spit it out into a crumpled heap, beyond the hope of repair.

The former ogre killer took a deep breath, prepared to put his foot down and tell his companion that this was just too much. However, he took one look at her bright, smiling face and immediately, his heart turned to mush. There was just no way he would be able to live with himself if he hurt Fiona's feelings, no matter how much it hurt _him _to wear that ridiculous ribbon. If wearing it made Fiona happy, then he would just learn to suck it up. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to be unhappy, and he would do anything to put a smile on her face.

"So…you really think I look cute?" he sighed, right eye twitching. Fiona's blue eyes twinkled as her smile grew.

"Yes! You're the prettiest kitty I've ever seen!" she exclaimed, reaching her hand around to tickle the tabby under the chin.

"Well…then…I would be honored to wear it," Puss conceded as he turned to face the ogress, shuddering as he managed to utter the word, 'honored'. Fiona beamed, picking the cat up under the arms and pressing her forehead against his.

Puss smiled in spite of his disgust for the pink pride killer, purring as he nuzzled the ogress' forehead. Fiona's happiness was all that was important to him, and her situation didn't always warrant a lot of joy and celebration for anything. _He _was her only joy right now in this time of war, and he would willingly let his pride take the beatings if it meant keeping that joy alive.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I refuse to believe Puss was happy about wearing that pink ribbon. I like to think that he only wore it to make Fiona happy.

I've decided to make this a series, and it won't always be in the right order. I would have loved to write a multi-chapter fic about Puss' alternate life, but there really isn't much to explore. He's a fat house cat. The end. But there's still a few things that can be explored through short ficlets. I have to say, the whole Fiona/Puss relationship is really growing on me :D

Also, don't forget to check out "Swear on Your Nine Lives"!


End file.
